Auf Achse
by Jasper-HaleYes
Summary: The Cullens left in New Moon, never to be seen again... or so Bella thought. Now 15 years later, Bella sees the Cullens again unexpectedly and suprises them with her transformation. Can Bella and Edward just pick up where they left off or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**Okay, new story but don't worry (don't know if you care or not) I haven't given up my other story, I've just been really busy with exams for the past couple of months. I've been writing a bit of my other story but this came to me and I wanted to write it down before it got away. Hope you like it! **

The sky was just turning from fiery oranges and reds to smoky black, before I knew it, the sky was pitching black. I hated Twilight, and it was _his _fault, every night I went out hunting just after twilight the same exact same thing ran through my head. '_It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day.' _If I could have cried I would, not because I was sad, not because I missed him, but because he lead me on all that time, and just let me go, purely because I 'wasn't good for him'. I wasn't surprised when he'd told me this when he was leaving, I never understood why he loved me, it never made sense for him to love me, I never would have understood. I was human, he was a vampire, he was beautiful and I purely average.

I started to sprint through the forest in Denali eagerly trying to clear my mind of _him_ and get myself in the mind set of feeding myself. Not as easy as it sounds though, his flawless face ran through my mind, his unusual bronze hair and his gorgeous crooked smile. All of a sudden; I stopped running, my ears pricked as I listened for foot steps, lapping tongues.

I ran North, towards a river where I heard both of these things, I crouched when I became close to make sure I didn't let them know I was here. I pushed myself on to my toes ready to push myself up and pounce when someone else beat me to it. I found myself growling at hissing at her as my instincts took over and it didn't take her long at all to realise what I was doing as she turned on me and bared her razor sharp, venom coated teeth. I did the same, she lunged at me, going for my throat and snapping her mouth closed. I kicked her back with my foot forcefully, only then was I able to get a full view of her face, I thought about running, of course I did but I just couldn't.

"Bella?" She said quietly with an astonished look on her face, it was almost as if she was questioning herself whether it was actually me, it had been 15 years since I'd last saw any of the Cullen's or the Hale's.

"Rosalie." I said looking at her, making sure it was her too. I never expected to see any of them again, and here I was just about to rip out her throat for going after my kill.

As we stared at each other, I was semi aware that there were people coming up behind us, I heard a deep voice shouting.

"Rose!" It exclaimed "Step away from her!"

I turned around, and saw a very toned stomach and as I looked up, was another face I hadn't seen in 15 years. Emmett in all his dimple cheeked, curly haired glory was standing there with the most frightening expression I had ever seen his face make. Then after a mere second later, his expression softened.

"Bella?" He said a toothy grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I don't think that it had registered that he hadn't seen me in thirty years, but I expected it to click when he looked at me for a little while longer, judging by the fact that my face was in the exact same condition as it was when he left.

"Oh my _god!"_ He exclaimed grabbing me by the shoulders. "You're a vampire!"

Something slammed into me, hard. "Bella!" It shrieked.

_Alice_.

"Oh my god, you need to tell me what happened, I've been so worried about you since I last saw you, Edward told me not to look into your future so I didn't but I wanted to Bella I honestly did but he made me promise not to and if I did he would've known and.." She blabbered all at once until I put my hand over her mouth and laughed, I'd really missed my little pixie.

"Hey Alice, I missed you too." I said sincerely, hugging her. She drew back from me quickly and when I caught sight of her disgusted expression I gave her a confused look.

"You stink." She told me bluntly. Before I could speak she interrupted me. "You should come back to our house, you can get cleaned up and explain what happened to you." Wait what?! Why wasn't she freaking out? She's already seen that this was going to happen!

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said hesitantly. I would have loved to had it not been for the fact that I could more or less be sure that Edward would be there. "He wouldn't want me too..."

"Screw him." Emmett piped in grinning. "Carlisle and Esme would love to see you!"

I didn't get chance to respond as Emmett's giant hand grabbed my hands and all my arm and started running which gave me no other choice than to run with him.

He dragged me through the woods and made me smash into many different trees as he suddenly changed direction and then changed direction again.

I knew we were at the Cullen's when I saw the house. It was just as huge as the last one, it was like a huge log cabin but half of the walls of the house were made of glass. I was able to see what looked like the kitchen; it was empty as I had expected it to be. I saw a dining room with a great expensive polish wood table with 8 chairs around it and next to it I saw Edwards's black baby grand piano, it looked untouched and dusty.

Emmett pushed me towards the door, encouraging me to open the door, I swung the door open and stepped inside awkwardly.

"Esme!" Emmett boomed, it wasn't like he needed to shout. Rosalie cracked him round the head, earning a snicker from me.

"Emmett sweetheart you don't need to yell." She told him sweetly, as she walked into the room and she saw me, her eyes widened. "Bella?"

I nodded smiling, "What happened to you?" She asked me shocked, obviously noticing the changes since she last saw me.

I looked at the floor and shuffled my feet around, suddenly becoming very interested in my sneakers. I heard Rosalie tell Esme to give me some time before I had to answer her question, as it was obviously a tender spot for me.

As my eyes met with Rosalie's I smiled in thanks, and she did the same back much to my surprise.

"It's so good to see you Bella; we should talk when Carlisle comes home. Go upstairs and pick a room, get cleaned up and Alice will sort you out some clothes. If you want some time to yourself just stay up there." She instructed, shooing me up the stairs.

"Thank you so much Esme, I'm sorry to just show up out of the blue. I'll be gone in a couple of days I promise." I told her sincerely.

She looked appalled. "You will do no such thing!" She exclaimed. Her eyes wild and I think I detected some hurt which made my insides tighten. Esme just wasn't right with that expression on her face.

"Really Esme, I'm fine." I promised gently. "I'm fine, I'll be gone soon and off your back, I'll visit though, I promise."

I felt bad because I knew that I wouldn't be able to guarantee whether I was going to be able to keep that promise. If Edward was there, I wouldn't step foot in the house. He was also one of the reasons I was really keen to get away from the house, I wouldn't want to bump into him again.

With that I jogged up the stairs with Alice bouncing up behind me. Alice led me to a bedroom with a king sized bed, with a scarlet duvet over it which I instantly loved. The signature glass wall was there in all its glory with golden curtains at each side, a huge white leather sofa was placed along the opposite wall facing the glass one, giving a beautiful view of the forest behind the house. A huge dressing table sat in the corner of the room with an oval mirror on the top of it; next to this was a door I assumed it was a bathroom and in the other corner of the room was a walk in wardrobe.

"Wow." I said glancing around.

"Yeah, I like it too." Alice said smiling. "Bella, go get in the shower, and I'll get you some clothes while your in there. I'll leave them on the bed for you."

"Thanks Alice, but please, please do not go over the top with this, no cutesy dresses." I told her sternly. She nodded and hugged me then skipped out of the room.

I stepped into the shower, no longer being able to have it burning hot like I did when I was still human. I scrubbed away at my skin removing all of the dirt and animal blood that had built up over the last couple of weeks.

As I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, I heard a door, which sounded much like the front door, open and then close again. My eyes widened, _Edward._ I started to weigh out my options, okay, hide in the bathroom behind the door, run straight past him and out of the front door or jump out of the window.

Yep, window.

I gathered my clothes that Alice had laid out on the bed for me and ran back into the bathroom. I dried myself and through myself into the clothes. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a blue and white checkered shirt. I ran out of the background and hurled the towel onto the bed and pulled on the pair of plimsoll pumps that Alice had left on the floor beside the bed. I ran to open the bathroom window and jumped.

As my feet hit the ground with a silent thud I was slung over someone's shoulder and carried around the side of the house.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "Put me down!"

"Calm down Bells, we need to do this, you can't run away forever." Emmett told me, putting me down carefully on the floor.

Emmett shoved me through the door into a familiar hard chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled a little as I crashed into the hard chest. As we collided there was a deafening cracking noise. It sounded as though two marble objects were slammed together with alarming force.

Smooth, strong hands steadied me I crashed into the marble chest and gasped. I shyly looked above me, not moving my head just moving my amber eyes upwards to see the gorgeous sight before me.

Edward Cullen. He was once _my _Edward Cullen, it didn't surprise me when he broke up with me and went to live in some mysterious place. It didn't make sense for him to love me, he was perfect. Physically and every other way possible, he was so caring, kind and _extremely_ attractive. Everything I wasn't or ever would be…

"Bella?" He whispered.

I decided now was a good time to move my head fully upwards so he could see me and more importantly _I _could see _him._ He looked as perfect as he had done the last time I had seen him. His unruly bronze hair looked as though he had just rolled out of bed from doing less than innocent things with someone; his eyes a dark shade of amber and his perfectly angular face and the straightness of his nose all remained unchanged.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice coming out like ringing bells, this was one of the many things I loved about being a vampire, my appearance was much more attractive and I happened to like it a lot more.

Edward's eyes widened at my wind chime like voice and a pained look crossed his face. He drank in my appearance, spending the most amount of time taking in my new and improved facial features. My eyes widened when he brought up his hand to my cheek and cupped it gently, and slowly dragged his thumb across my cheek bone. Our eyes bore into each other, a pained look crossed Edward's features and he dropped his hand from the place on my cheek and jogged past me and up the stairs.

My chest tightened and my face fell. Emmett was the one that came up from behind me and hugged me tightly. I fought back the dry sobs and just tried to keep myself together. Esme wrapped her arms around me and whispered reassuring words to me and I embraced her hug as my chest shook and sobs over took me and ripped out of my chest.

"This, is why I didn't want to come here." I hissed angrily. "I'm so stupid, he hates me! Of course he hates me that's why he left me!"

"Bella dear," Esme said to me softly. "Calm down, he's obviously very surprised; this is the last thing he would have expected when he came back from hunting. I also for a fact know that Edward does not hate you sweetheart."

"Is it okay if I go upstairs Esme?" I asked in a small voice. She nodded looking at me sympathetically.

I walked slowly and quietly up the stairs and across the hall to the bedroom that Alice had led me to earlier on. I perched myself on the window sill and looked out onto the Cullen's land, it led into the woods just as the last house had.

I sighed; none of this had worked out how I hoped it would. I didn't expect it to work out, it's not like Edward would welcome me back with open arms and tell me what a mistake he made and how much he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. It wasn't going to happen, as much as I wanted it to.

It felt strange knowing that I was in the same house as him and that I was within walking distance of someone that I had been pining for since the first day I met him. His gorgeous face and wonderful bronze hair would never be forgotten, I hadn't forgotten even after the pain of being changed, thinking about Edward was the thing that had made the change more bearable. I sighed and buried my head into my knees and closed my eyes.

After shifting places more than once through out the night I ended up led on the King sized bed when the sun began to rise over the hill tops. As the light seeped through the windows in the bedroom my skin began to sparkle, I smiled at the heat. Then it dawned on me that if the sun was out, I would have to be stuck in this house all day which wasn't going to be comfortable for anyone living in the house due to the tension between me and Edward.

During the time that I was led on the bed in the dark last night I heard the front door open and close again. I heard Esme rush over to the door and assumed that Carlisle was home. I heard Esme start to explain the situation, that included how Edward reacted and I heard Carlisle call Edward into his office. I chose to block out what was being said, they obviously didn't want to be heard if they were talking in Carlisle's office.

As I led on the bed I heard footsteps going up the steps in the direction of the bedroom that I was in. I sighed and sat up, and ran my hands through my hair. I heard of soft knock and my name spoken softly. I walked over the door with a smile on my face, I dragged the door open and jumped into the arms of the person waiting at the door.

Carlisle laughed loudly and hugged me tightly back. "Bella!"

"Carlisle," I gushed. "I've missed you! You missed so many hospital visits."

Carlisle nodded and took in my appearance, but not with the same disgusted type of look that Edward had given me when he had first saw me. He was grinning and telling me how wonderful I looked as a vampire. Then a strange expression crossed his face, and he looked at me differently as though he was being pressed to be serious about the situation his family had just been placed in having a new vampire present in their house.

"Bella." He said to me gently. "Would you be comfortable telling us what happened yet?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Carlisle, would it be okay if I stayed a while?" I asked, feeling horribly rude. "Only, I don't have anywhere to go because I..."

Carlisle cut me off before I had time to explain my situation.

"Of course Bella, we'd love to have you stay." Carlisle told me. "But Bella, if you're going to stay for a while, we need to sort things about between you and Edward, Esme told me about it and I've spoken to Edward. Would you mind coming to have a talk with me with Edward in my office?"


	3. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for this authors note but its necessary and a new chapter should be coming up in the next day or maybe in a couple of hours, it depends when I decide to finish it.**

**I am thinking of changing the rating to M, this may be because of suggestive phrases or I may add some themes as well.**

**I would love it if you would give me your opinion, leave me a review or message me privately I don't mind. Thanks for reading!**

_Jasper._


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh hai! Thank-you guys for all the reviews and responses to my update. I'm happy that people are enjoying it. Here's another chapter, it might take a while for me to post another as my exams are starting up and I have loads of work to do. I'd love more reviews, I want to know if you have any ideas you want me to include in the story and I'll try my best to fit it in with the story line. Reviews also let me know if you're enjoying the story or not, I want to know all of this, so please! Review!**

Carlisle wanted to talk to me and Edward in his office; in his office alone. Carlisle sent me to go get Edward for him. I'd tried to talk myself out of it but Carlisle was having none of it and sent me ignoring my protests.

I walked slowly across the hallway and made my way to Edward's bedroom.

The door was closed which made me a bit more at ease as I would have more time to plan what I was going to say to him when he saw me at his door, but he would hear me lingering outside his door so it only delayed me a couple of seconds.

I knocked lightly on the bedroom door. "Edward." I said softly, knocking on the door and opening it a fraction. As I stepped into the room I saw Edward spread out on a great black leather sofa. Sun beams leaked through his bedroom window and his face and neck sparkled, the content look on his face stiffened as he heard my voice.

"Bella?" Edward spoke softly. He got up out of his seat and walked slowly over to me, a shiver ran down my back as he started to come towards me. Edward ran a hand through his unruly bronze hair as he halted in front of me. "Who did this to you?"

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to speak but the words wouldn't come out. I knew that if he found out who did this to me he'd go back there and try to find them himself. It would do no good though as someone had already beaten him to it, I cringed at the memory flashing into my mind. Even after the pain of the change, that is one of the many things that I will never forget about my human life, that and being with Edward.

"Carlisle wants to see us in his office Edward; he wants to talk to us." I told him looking down the floor, trying to avoid the gaze that was current boring into my face.

It was effecting me too much being under that intimidating gaze so I dashed out of the room and back the way I'd come to Carlisle's office.

I heard footsteps behind me, I assumed these were Edwards as they were nearly inaudible, even to me; a vampire.

"Thank-you Bella." Carlisle smiled in my direction and then looked in Edwards. "Thank you for joining us Edward." Edward nodded.

"Bella, now that you are going to be staying a while with us so I took the liberty of enrolling you in the same school that Edward and everyone else attends." Carlisle smiled a very charming smile at me and I felt my stomach melt a little.

"Carlisle, I really do appreciate it but I'm not sure I can stay." I looked down at my lap trying to avoid eye contact with him. "I know I said I would but I've been thinking and I have to move on; I can't live off your money, besides I'll find somewhere."

Much to my displeasure, he disagreed straight away. "Nonsense! You have been living alone, yes?" He asked me.

"Well yes but-"I started.

"But nothing! You will stay with us Bella, I must insist, it isn't right for such a fine young lady to be living by herself, isn't that right Edward?"

I wasn't able to control my movements but before I knew it, my head had snapped into Edward's direction. Our eyes locked and his mouth dropped open and to my intense surprise, Edward. Edward Cullen started to stutter.

"W-w-well, I mean I don't w-well I don't really k-know." He closed his mouth and cleared his throat unnecessarily. "I think we should respect Bella's decision Carlisle, I mean if she wants to go, then I see no reason as to why she shouldn't."

I felt my face form into a hurt expression, and I didn't like to feel vulnerable. That was one thing that I wasn't anymore. I wasn't the frail little human that everyone was so used to. I was a Vampire; I was just as strong as anyone else in this house, just as powerful, just as indestructible.

"Carlisle, I would like to stay with you a while longer, if that okay with you and your family." I said in a shy voice. "I just want to try and get back on my feet, then I'll be on my way, I just want to have a home for a while."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "We'd all be delighted having you here, we've missed you quite a lot and I imagine that you and Edward have a lot of catching up to do."

I felt a pang in my chest and my face scrunched up again. I heard Edward take a breath and clear his throat again.

"Carlisle." He said smoothly. "I don't want Bella to stay here."

"Well I'm afraid that is not your decision to make Edward, you are not the only one in this house. Everyone else seems to be fine with my decision, I'm sure that if they were not I would have had protests shouted at me and since I have none, Isabella will be staying with us." I cringed at the usage of my full name.

My face fell again, and I hated it again but I couldn't help it. Edward Cullen, the only person I would ever love fully, didn't want me. Not that I was surprised, even as I vampire I would never be worthy of his perfection and I hated that about myself and I hated him for it to some extent, if he wasn't so perfect; maybe I would have stood a chance and spent forever together like we intended to.

When I lifted my head, Edward was staring right at me, those gorgeous amber eyes boring into mine. My unnecessary breath hitched, and if I was able to blush I would have been very flushed. I scowled at him, irritated he could make me feel this way even though he just claimed that he didn't want me to stay with him and his family.

Edward looked taken aback by my scowling but said nothing to me, simply averted his gaze and looked at Carlisle, by the looks of it, Edward was reading his mind and Carlisle would nod occasionally.

"Bella, feel free to leave I believe you will need to hunt before you go into school tomorrow." Carlisle told me. "I am not yet aware of how strong you are when it comes to human blood, it's purely a precaution."

I nodded. "Thank-you so much Carlisle, I'll pull my weight around the house and do whatever I can to help." He smiled a charming smile my way.

I found Alice downstairs bouncing around in the living room, I think it was save to say that she had been waiting for me to come out of Carlisle's office.

Alice offered to come with me and danced her way over to their hunting area, she showed me the entire forest.

"Bella I know you already know this but I'll remind you anyway, you need to make sure you dispose of the bodies properly, if someone found anything suspicious then we'd have to find another place to hunt." Alice said cheerfully.

It was really strange watching Alice hunt. I could never imagine it, she was so small and fragile looking. She almost looked like she was performing a complicated dance routine as she crouched and the leaped to life over to the small crowd of deer. It looked as though she was simply kissing the necks of the deer, she was so very graceful and I was envious.

When Alice and I had polished off a couple of the deer and we're burying the bodies I told Alice about the meeting with Carlisle and Edward in the office.

"He told Carlisle that he didn't want me to stay with you all." I told her furious.

"Well Edward has changed since we left you Bella." Alice told me. "He barely smiles anymore, he didn't like me looking into your future or trying to see if you were alright. He didn't even let me say goodbye to you."

I didn't respond, simply because I didn't know what to say. If he didn't love me, and he didn't want me, then why would he be affected by the fact that I had not been in his life for the past 15 years? Maybe he felt remorse for what he did to me, just leaving me, the 'Clean break'.

When we got back to the house it was dark outside, and we could hear everyone laughing inside the house somewhere. Me and Alice entered the house and took our shoes and walked in the direction of the noise. Emmett and Jasper were watching a baseball game and Carlisle and Esme were sat on a sofa by themselves.

I looked into the corner of the room and Edward was sat on a great leather chair, with his legs crossed. He had a book in his hand and his golden eyes shot across the pages quickly.

He looked up as though he could feel my eyes resting on him. I shot my eyes downwards and became suddenly absorbed with the carpet. Esme got up from her place on the floor and sat next to a leather chest and began to open it.

"I thought we could watch a movie Isabella." Esme said clutching many discs in her petite hands. "Or would you rather turn in for the night?"

"Esme I'd love to." I smiled showing my brilliant white teeth; I'd practiced doing this to ensure that I would not frighten any of the humans. Esme smiled and selected a movie out of the vast selection that they seemed to have in the house.

"Esme, would it be alright if I changed into something more comfortable?" I asked walking swiftly past Edward and twirled around when I reached the door.

Esme nodded in encouragement, I noticed Alice followed me up the stairs and into my bedroom behind me. I looked at her with a curious look on my face.

"Clothes!" She announced with a stunning smile plastered on her porcelain face and my mouth formed an 'O' shape, I knew that this couldn't be good. Alice pulled out several pairs of jeans and blouses, t-shirts and cardigans. I still hated money being spent on me that had not changed even though my body had done.

"Don't worry Bells, this is just until we get a chance to go shopping," Alice began to reassure me unnecessarily. "We can go on Thursday, its suppost to be sunny, or we can go on Friday after school. Or we can go both days!"

"Alice, what I have now is fine, thank-you it was very thoughtful of you." I told her giving her a swift hug. As I searched through the mounds of clothes I found some night clothes, a red pyjama vest and some mid thigh length shorts that had red polka dots on them which Alice had purchased from Victoria's Secret. I pulled off my socks and then bounded down the stairs.

Everyone was seated on the various black sofas around the large sitting area, Alice and Jasper occupied the arm chair that Edward was sat in mere minutes and he was now sat on the floor in the same position as he was on the air chair with a look of distaste on his perfect face. Esme and Carlisle sat on the sofa with Rosalie and Emmett.

That ment that I would have to sit next to Edward on the only available sofa, which I was perfectly certain, was exactly what Alice wanted. I took a seat on the empty sofa and sighed when I knew that Edward wouldn't move from his position on the floor, I shifted my knees and pulled them up to my chest.

Again I caught Edward looking directly at me, our eyes connected yet again and he looked down at his lap and then closed his book and shifted himself off the floor and set himself on the sofa next to me, his weight caused the cushions to sink, he fidgeted until he was content with his position and opened his book again as the film started.

Everything was very tense between me and Edward; his scent kept washing through my head and made it hard for me to concentrate on the movie. Watching everyone huddled together with their spouses made me feel very jealous and envious of each and every one of them.

Alice and Jasper clung to each other for dear life and at least part of their bodies were touching each others, I felt foolish as I continued to stare at them both, I felt as though I was intruding on the private moment and drew my attention to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle's hand clutched Esme's and he ran his fingers up and down hers, a pang of sorrow hit my chest. I would give anything to have a relationship like theirs, loving someone and having a strong relationship after being together for so long.

Emmett and Rose we're not ashamed of showing their love in front of the rest of the family as they were quietly kissing and whispering sweet nothings to one another.

I'm not sure I could stand watching this much longer, having Edward in such close proximity and not being able to touch him, kiss him or being held by him was agony. Him not talking to me, not looking at me and when he did look at me, having a disgusted look on his face when he did; was torture.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys :D Sorry it's been so long! I've just started college and the work load is unbelievable. I got a review today of Katrina (she wasn't logged in so I couldn't message back!) and she reminded me how long its been since i've actually wrote. So, Katrina this is for you (:.

As the film was drawing to a close I could tell Edward was becoming restless, I knew that this would mean as soon as it finished he would bolt out of the room. I hadn't been able to concentrate on the film, I'd been staring blankly at the screen for the past two hours and listening to the faint crackling of the paper as Edward turned the pages of his book.

Right on queue another crackling page was turned, and Edward fidgeted in his seat, his long, leg swinging backwards and forwards in an annoying motion. I swiftly glanced at him, chiselled perfection as usual, leg swinging, the leather of the sofa groaning underneath him.

_Asshole. _

His head whipped around and his eyes rested on me, eyes widened and pupils dilated.

"Excuse me?" Edward spat at me harshly. "Do you have something that you want to say to me, Isabella?"

His eyes were solid honey, I'd never seen that look directed at me before, it took me off guard so I shook my head, eyes wide. _What the..._ how? How did he hear that?

I faced the TV again and found everyone's eyes on me, I suddenly felt self conscious, I smiled awkwardly at everyone and Nodded at Carlisle's concerned face. My nodding seemed to reassure him that I was alright, I could tell that he didn't like the way Edward had been treating me ever since I got here. To be quite honest I didn't like the way Edward had been treating me since I got here either, he was making it out like I'm the one that left and broke his heart when it was clearly the other way around. If anyone had the right to be mad, it's me.

When the film cut off the TV screen Alice jumped up straight away and went to sort out the DVD player, when Carlisle's voice sounded.

"Bella?" I whipped my head around to the direction that his voice was coming from.

"Yes?"

"Would you please join me in my office in ten minutes please, I'd like to have a word with you." He asked politely. I simply nodded; he kissed Esme on the lips and walked smoothly out of the room.

Seen as the space next to Esme was free I hopped up from my position on the sofa next to Edward and sat myself down next to Esme. She smiled at me in sympathy and put her arm around me, as she hugged me to her body I was instantly reminded of the time I spent with the family as a human, back when Edward loved me.

There were a lot of things that were different now, the last time Esme had, had her arms around me they had felt cold and hard, this time they felt rather warm to me. I felt part of the family with Esme and the others treating me like this, the only thing spoiling it for me was the hostility between me and Edward. Edward was the one making this difficult for the two of us, he was being an asshole. Something I never expected from him.

I glanced over to him, he really was perfect, and he looked exactly the same as he did when he was in school with me. His bronze hair sitting messily on top of his head in the sexiest way imaginable, his lean form casually slouched on the sofa with his sock clad feet sticking out in front of him. Perfection. I wasn't over him.

I retreated from my seat next to Esme and went out of the sitting room and made my way up to Carlisle's office. I knocked three times until I heard him grant me entrance. As I stepped through the door Carlisle motioned for me to sit down at the chair in front of his desk, I took the seat and smiled at him.

"Thank-you for coming Bella, I'm so sorry about Edward." He said apologetically. "I know this must be hard for you, I'm sure you aren't familiar with this side to him."

I shook my head and sighed, my shoulders dropping as I did so. "That's okay, It isn't you that should be apologising Carlisle, but thank-you. I'll be fine."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Anyway, onto the reason why I asked you here; as you know, tomorrow is Monday and everyone will be going to school, I wanted to let you know that I will be making a phone call tomorrow while the others are at school so that I may be able to obtain you a place in their high school." He explained, running his hands through is blonde hair. "That is, if you are still interested in staying with us?"

"Carlisle," I started. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea anymore, I'm not sure... Edward wants me here, and this is his home, I don't want to disrupt."

"Nonsense, this is our home too, Edward will put up with it." Carlisle said calmly. Downstairs, I heard a great growl and a loud crash. Thumping footsteps rushed up the stairs and the office door flew off the hinges and into a bookcase in the far edge of the room. There Edward stood, bronze hair scattered messily around his head and eyes wild, I had to stop myself from gasping, he was even beautiful like this.

"Stop talking about me like I can't hear you!" He roared, he then turned to glance at me and then back at Carlisle and continued in the fashion until he had finished his screaming. "I hear every damn word you both say! Why did you even call her up here? You might as well have just spoken to her in front of the rest of us! I don't care whether she stays here or not, I don't have to speak to her if I don't want to Carlisle so just phone the damn school and get it over with!"

He rushed out of the room and jumped out of the landing window. He must have realised he just went out in socks when we heard the door slam against the wall as he threw it open, picked shoes up and slammed the door again.

Edward didn't come back until hours afterwards, just as the sun had rose. Everyone had started to get ready for school when he stomped in and went straight to the bathroom. A twenty minute shower later and he was downstairs ready and dressed for school. He sat and moped on the sofa for the entire morning until it was time to go.

"Bye Bella! I'll miss you!" Alice sang, blowing kisses at me as she went out of the front door and towards her car.

I laughed and waved at her. "Bye Alice, have a nice day."

Carlisle had phoned the high school that morning and secured a place for me, I was supposed to be starting there tomorrow, obviously depending on the weather. Carlisle had made sure I was placed in all my classes with Alice, Jasper or Edward; since Carlisle wasn't sure how well I handled my blood lust yet. English Language, Literature and Trig with Alice; Gym with Jasper and Biology with Edward, how ironic. Emmett and Rosalie were being older students and were in the year above us.

School with the Cullen's again would be strange, especially since I'd already been through this process and would probably end up doing it for years to come; which would certainly be an interesting experience.

By the time Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward arrived home I was bored out of my skull. When Alice bounded through the door I was sat on Edward's piano bench reading for the past three hours. Alice danced into the sitting area and flopped onto the sofa and let out a massive sigh. She beckoned Jasper over to sit with her, he did as she asked and sat down next to her.

It wasn't fair.

Edward came into the house and jogged straight up the stairs and seconds later the slam of his bedroom door was heard. I sighed and dragged myself off the piano, taking my book with me. If I was going to be starting school tomorrow then I'd need to go hunting, I hadn't fed in a couple of days and I didn't want to take any chances.

"Alice?" I asked walking into the sitting room; Jasper had his arms around her, kissing slowly down her neck. I cringed at interrupting their personal moment. "I'm sorry! I was just wondering if you wanted to come hunting with me, I don't want to take any chances tomorrow."

Alice nodded excitedly and grabbed Jasper's hands and pulled him up off the sofa.

"EDWARD!" She screamed. "We're going hunting! Come on!"

His bedroom door opened upstairs and I heard his footsteps descending down and he headed towards the front door.

I'd never been hunting with anyone else before, so it was interesting for me to watch everyone. Alice sprinted like a gazelle after her pray and gracefully bites into its neck, sink to her knees and then rise again.

Jasper was a lightning fast hunter; he took several down at one time draining them in seconds and then moving on to the next lot. He seemed to be looking at me in the corner of his eye a lot. I guessed that he was wary of how I was when hunting since he'd never seen me before.

Edward. He was beautiful, if you could call someone while they're killing animals. But that was the only way to describe him while hunting. His legs moved in powerful, fast motions as he ran after his pray.

I decided to stop staring at everyone else and get hunting myself, I'd just wrestled a mountain lion to the ground, I knew that they were rare but just this once because of school tomorrow I thought it would be best to take every precaution possible.

I heard a struggle behind me and looked, stupidly to see Edward tackling another elk. Then I heard a roar in front of me and realised I'd let the lion get back to his feet. I swiped its great paw along my torso and ripped my blouse all the way along.

Two things happened at once then, a bronze blur rushed past and came to a stop in front of me. Two huge growls filled the woods and echoed loudly, Edward jumped onto the lion and pushed me out of the way, hit bit, snarled, scratched and tore at the lion. Totally encased in rage, growling and snarls calmed down until just one voice was heard.

"Edward!" Alice shouted. "Edward its dead! Stop it!"

He stood up panting, kicking the lion to the side of him. His shirt torn to shreds and his pants had several swipes taken out of them around his thighs. He came over to me, examining me, his gaze stopping at my chest, realising that I'd had a gash out of my blouse. If I was human, I probably would have gone red.

"Are you alright Isabella?" He asked me looking up and down at me.

I nodded at him. "Thank-you."

He nodded back and started to make his way back to the house.

Hope that was worth the wait! I seem to be in a writing mood! I'll update again soon (:


	6. Name Change READ,IMPORTANT

Hiya guys! It's important that you read this notice so that when you get a notification in a couple days time about a new chapter, so you won't be confused when you haven't heard of the title. I've decided to change the name of the story from 'The way I loved you' to 'Auf Achse'. Originally the story was inspired and kind of based on Taylor Swift's song 'The way I loved you' but I felt that this other song was more fitting for the story.

The song 'Auf Achse' is by the band Franz Ferdinand; a rock band from Glasgow in Scotland. I'm going to put the lyrics below so you can have a read and understand what I mean, I also recommend that you listen to the song too. You might even like it! I even got a link for you!

http : / / www (dot) youtube (dot)com/watch?v=BxreVpaIGAk

Get ready for a new chapter, I'm in the process of writing it, thanks for reading!

You see her, you can't touch her  
You hear her, you can't hold her  
You want her, you can't have her  
You want to, but she won't let you  
You see her, you can't touch her  
You hear her, you can't hold her  
You want her, you can't have her  
You want to, but she won't let you

She's not so special so look what you've done, boy  
She's not so special so look what you've done, boy  
She's not so special so look what you've done

Now you wish she'd never come back here again  
Oh, never come back here again

You see her, you can't touch her  
You hear her, you can't hold her  
You want her, you can't have her  
You want to, but she won't let you

You see her, you can't touch her  
You hear her, you can't hold her  
You want her, you can't have her  
You want to, but she won't let you

She's not so special so look what you've done, boy  
She's not so special so look what you've done, boy  
She's not so special so look what you've done

Now I'm nailed above you  
Gushing from my side  
It's with your sins that you have killed me  
Thinking of your sins I die  
Thinking how you'd let them touch you  
How you'd never realise  
That I'm ripped and hang forsaken  
Knowing never will I rise  
Again

You still see her  
Oh, you hear her  
You want her  
Oh, you want to  
You see her  
You hear her  
You want her  
You still want to


	7. Chapter 5

**I just received a review from when I changed the name of the story and received a review from **** 'RoyalRose'. I know I haven't done much work on this story but believe it or not my life doesn't revolve around writing this story. I do it when I have time which isn't often due to my college course being very time consuming. I genuinely apologise for that, but I'm sure you'd rather me post a longer chapter and wait a while rather than me post a 1,000 word one; am I right? And as you suggested; yes this is a thing that I do when I have nothing else to do, I enjoy writing and like the fact that some people take pleasure in the story, but I read more Fanfiction than I write which originally was the reason that I made myself an account so I could review and read more. If you would have had the nerve to actually log in, I could reply to the message so you personally would read it.**

Edward shot off in the direct of the house and left me Alice and Jasper behind; mouths agape. Jasper could obviously sense my confusion and used his powers and shot calming waves at me. It eased me physically but I was still extremely confused. I could hear Alice and Jasper speaking quickly and quietly, I could have heard the conversation if I chose to listen but I had too many thoughts rushing through my head to concentrate on what they were saying.

I felt Alice take my hand and slowly start to guide me in the direct of the house while Jasper ran in the direction of the house in front of us. Alice assured me that she sent Jasper to check that Edward was alright.

Alice rapped her small body around me while we slowly walked back to the house.

"Alice; I don't understand." I whimpered helplessly. "Why...he doesn't love me... why would he react like that?"

Alice kissed my temple and stroked my cheek. "Bella, I don't know why he reacted like that, but what are you talking about... he doesn't..."

Jasper was suddenly at our side; he smiled sympathetically at me, took my hand and walked back to the house with Alice and me. As we walked back Jasper eventually let go of my hand and hovered at Alice's side until they were tied up in their own little world and jealousy began to creep up on me again. Then frustration when I remembered that I'd stupidly forgot that Jasper could read every emotion that surged through me; this realisation caused me to rush back to the house leaving Alice and Jasper to their own devises.

When I crashed through the door and tore up the stairs I could hear Esme sigh and slowly start to walk up the stairs after me. As I ripped my bedroom door open I could hear Esme reach the last couple of steps and then she started to walk along the landing as I slammed the door shut and threw myself onto the bed in the bedroom.

A knock sounded at the bedroom door and I rolled over onto my back and grunted to Esme that she could come in.

"Hi sweetheart," She said sweetly and came to sit next to me on the bed." I'm sorry about Edward just now; I think he forgot that you could look after yourself now. He cares about you Bella; I know he does; I can see through Edward as though he were a sheet of glass. He came storming into the house swearing under his breath, he tore upstairs to his room like you did and started kicking things around his room, calling himself stupid and when I tried to comfort him he hugged and kissed me and told me he needed some space for a while and that he'd be back in time for school tomorrow. I know by the time he comes back tomorrow composed and willing to speak to you properly, he knows how much he's upset you when he left Bella and he wants to put it right."

I scoffed at the idea that Edward wanted to put things between us right, I got a totally different impression based on the way he'd been treating me since I arrived here at the Cullen's and I've only been here for a couple of days.

"Esme I don't think Edward cares what happens with the two of us and to be honest neither do I, he left me and now look at me." I fumed. "If he would have been there with me this wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't be in this situation! You have no idea how much pain he caused me when he left Esme."

I started sobbing, and collapsed on the bed again hugging my duvet and feeling Esme hook her arms around me and pull me to her body, trying to calm me making sooth 'Shhh' noises and telling me everything would be alright. When at the moment; I couldn't see how it could be.

I didn't recognise this Edward; my Edward was kind, polite, sweet, considerate, romantic... I could go on all day about the qualities and character of my Edward. This Edward certainly wasn't the one that I knew, the complete opposite. This Edward was rude, ignorant, arrogant, and aggressive towards me; he was vile and I hated it.

After I calmed down Esme left me alone and went downstairs to the other family members and told them to give me some privacy and some time to myself and calm down. Alice was fuming to Jasper about what a horrible person Edward had been lately, how much he'd changed in the past couple of days.

Apparently before I had come here Edward barely said a word to anyone with any amount of respect obviously apart from Carlisle, Esme and his little sister Alice. Words spoken to Emmett had been furious, hateful words claiming that Emmett should leave him alone as everything that he says irritates the life out of him (Pun apparently unintended).

He had thrown himself into music and learnt to play several more instruments and was using sheet music constantly to the point where he was going out to buy more every other day. Esme said that it was hard to pull him away from the thing.

I heard the front door slam suddenly and footsteps thundering towards the direction of my bedroom and straight past and then another slamming shut and music blasting out from the speakers in his bedroom shortly after.

I picked up a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that I had found in Esme's section of the library and pranced down the stairs into the sitting room. Emmett and Jasper were where they always are; the sofa playing on Mario Kart. Emmett seemed so into the game that when he was rotating his control his body seemed to follow the direction that his controller moved while his tongue jutted out to rest on his bottom lip.

I read my book at my leisure and giggled to myself at them both, I really did love being in the Cullen's house even when Edward was acting like a baby who loved to spit his dummy out.

I passed most of the night this way until I finished my book. When Carlisle came through to the house he immediately went upstairs in the direction of Edward's room. After I heard the door close upstairs I silently crept up the stairs and tried my very best not to alert the two in the room as I listened outside the door.

I wanted to know what Edward was thinking so badly that I didn't even feel guilty about listening to their conversation.

"Edward." Carlisle said firmly. "I don't understand why you reacted like that!"

"Carlisle... god." He fumed; through what sounded like gritted teeth. "Its Bella, I had to make sure she was alright;" _What...? "_ that she wouldn't expose us..." _Oh..._

"She's a big girl Edward! A big, strong and nearly indestructible girl." I could hear Edward sigh and run his hands through his hair and his footsteps as he paced around the room. "That fight between you and that Lion could have exposed us all! If someone were to hear the ruckus that you both created..."

"I know, I know." Edward snarled, his temper growing short. I shifted my foot and Edward stopped before finishing talking and I could hear footsteps rushing to the door and before I knew it a furious Edward was in front of me; teeth bared and hair dishevelled. It was the sexiest sight I'd ever seen, so beautiful I forgot that I was in deep... 

"Shit." I muttered.

Edward gripped my arm and swung me into the room so quickly I didn't have any time to react.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"All you've done since you got here is cause problems!" He roared at me in my face; causing me to shrink back away from him, something I'd never done. "You cause a scene when doing something as simple as hunting Bella! You could have exposed us all, concentration is vital! Even as a vampire you're a horrible klutz!"

Fuck this shit!

"I wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't left me! I'd still be the klutz-y, worthless human that you left alone in the woods! You told me constantly how much you cared about me just to leave me in the woods for Sam to find me!" I screamed, ripping my arm from his clutches only to have him grab me again.

"Edward!" Carlisle growled; shocking me. "Let her go!" He did as he was told and dropped my arm roughly. But did something even more shocking; he took my face in his hand and took my waist in his other.

He brought his face slowly down to mine; breathing softly as his sweet breath swam over my face and brushed his nose softly against mine. My breath hitched as his amber eyes burned into mine and his thumb soft brushed over my bottom lip before he spoke.

"Do me a favour beautiful," He whispered his lips softly brushing mine as he said each word; his breath fanning over my face again. "Stay away from me."


	8. Chapter 6

**Thank-you everyone for all of your responses! I love how much support you're all giving me. Even though it doesn't show so much in the reviews it does with the subscriptions. So I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I'm sorry I don't update much, but I am trying.**

BPOV

Edward planted a kiss on my hand and strode away from me and Carlisle. I felt dizzy as his scent washed over my face and my lips tingled.

The emotions that overcame me all in one go were astounding and too much for me to handle as I heard Edward walk into the living room and drop onto the sofa; unaffected by what just happened between us. My chest ached and my stomach dropped; I wanted my Edward back.

Carlisle came up from behind me and gently rested his hand on my shoulder and that was all it took for me to break down. I spun around and shot into his arms; putting my head into his chest and letting out loud dry sobs; the worst part would be that he would hear me and he wouldn't come to me and ask if I was alright and do the same thing that Carlisle was doing now.

Carlisle stroked my hair as I sobbed into his chest, my whole body wracking with every last one that I let escape from my chest. My sobbing seemed to get louder to my own ears and apparently to Carlisle too as he hugged me to his chest tighter and I heard Alice launch herself at Edward and hit him over and over again; two marble figures colliding over and over again.

"Alice!" Carlisle said resting his chin on my head, rocking me side to side. "That's quite enough; I don't believe that this is helping things at all. I think that I am right in assuming that Bella would appreciate you much more if you were over here comforting her while she's upset instead of paying all of your attention to Edward. I'll see to him."

I don't think I'd ever heard Carlisle be as stern as he had when he had spoke of seeing to Edward because of his behaviour just now.

"N-no Carlisle, its okay." I stammered. "It doesn't matter, don't cause trouble between you and your family because of me, It's alright.

"Bella sweetheart; you are part of this family now." He said to me stroking my cheek bone softly and smiling. "Edward is going to have to put whatever it is behind him and face that fact."

I then started sobbing with gratitude and threw myself into Carlisle's arms and hugged him harder, causing him to chuckle at me. Even if Edward was being like this with me, I felt safe with the Cullen's and it was nice to have some company. I hadn't been in any company for months before I'd bumped into the Cullen's while I was hunting; it was nice to have people to talk to.

Shortly after I had pulled myself together after Edwards unexpected confrontation with me Carlisle had taken him outside so that they could talk in private. I was in the living room on the sofa with Esme, Alice and Jasper watching TV when Rosalie and Emmett came into the house; Rosalie faster than Emmett and apparently more excited.

"Me and Emmett are getting married again!" She squealed tearing up, Alice, Esme and me off the sofa and into her arms.

Esme and Alice screamed along with Rosalie and jumped around in circles, I'd never seen Rosalie this happy I glanced over to Emmett during all of the commotion whose smile was wider than ever and his dimples were making an appearance.

Alice and Rosalie were talking animatedly about their plans for the wedding while I quietly sunk into the sofa again after congratulating them both in a small voice but smiling brightly at Emmett. Carlisle came in shortly after without Edward which didn't surprise me in the least, he smiled gently at me and let a sigh out apologising to me with his eyes.

Wanting to separate myself from all the noise and just process what had happened today I went up into my bedroom to lie on my bed. The mattress sunk around me as I pushed myself backwards onto the bed and rested my head on the pillow.

I took a deep breath and all of my thoughts and emotions fell in on me at once. I'd decided that I was sick of falling apart in front of Edward and that I would try and not let his comments get to me and cause me to break down again. I couldn't show him when I was vulnerable, I was going to be living with the Cullen's for a while and needed to get used to the fact that Edward was always going to be with them. I also decided that the best thing for me to do was to try and stay away from Edward, I didn't want to trouble or annoy the family with our problems, it also wasn't fair to Carlisle and Esme having to see Edward act this way with them because of me.

I pulled myself off the bed and went in the direction of the family's bathroom because my personal bathroom didn't have a bath. I closed the door and turned both of the taps on full whack and waited for the tub to start to fill up. Alice had got me some of my favourite Freesia bubble bath so I dumped a decent amount of that into the bath water while the tub was filling up.

I slowly slipped my jeans down my legs and pulled my top over my head, took my socks off and dumped them into the hamper at the side of the bath tub. The bath that was now full to the brim with bubbles and water was ready for me, I turned the tap off and slowly sank into the water with a sigh; the warmth of the water on my icy skin was heavenly.

Before lying down properly in the bath I stuck my hand out and onto the shelves on the side of the bath and found what I was looking for. I pulled my long hair and sorted it into a bun on the top of my head and kept it in place with a bobby pin so I would be able to lie down without getting my hair wet.

The bubbles and water swished around my body with every breath I took and every slight movement I made. For the first time in years I actually felt relaxed and let all of my problems drift out of my head while I closed my eyes and sunk backwards into the bath.

It wasn't long before the bubbles were starting to disappear, while they were doing so I looked down at my body and thought about all of the changes to myself since the change. I'd got rid of my boy like frame and my hips and legs had become much more shapely and my bottom much more rounded and noticeable. My breasts had developed nicely much to my delight, and my hair was no longer dull, it was a rich, shiny brown and had lovely barrel curls.

I added some more hot water into my bath when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs; I didn't think anything of it until the door opened to reveal a half dressed Edward who seemed to be in the process of taking his shirt off considering all of the chest he was showing.

I shrieked in surprise. "Edward! Get out!" I screamed at him, covering my breasts up with one arm and pulling bubbles from the bath around the rest of me.

"Shit!" He cursed; his eyes wide as he turned around and walked out the door.

I jumped out of the bath tub and gathered a towel from behind the door and dried myself before picking up the bath robe also on the back of the door and putting that on. As I stepped out of the bathroom Edward was next to me, still shirtless with his eyes still the widest I'd ever seen them.

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry," He scrambled behind me as I stomped towards my room embarrassed and making sure that the robe didn't open as I walked. "You need to believe that I didn't do that on purpose, I didn't hear you."

"But you could've knocked Edward! What the hell were you doing taking your shirt off..." I trailed off, staring a bit longer at his chest than I probably should have.

"I was going to take a shower! I didn't know you were in there Bella!" He told me desperately gently taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. "I'm a lot of things Bella but I wouldn't try and look at you in the bath; you know that; you know _me_..."

"I thought I knew you," I whispered pulling my hands out of his grip and stepping backwards away from him. "But then I come here and you're totally different to how you used to be, you're rude and you insulted me; I don't know this Edward at all and I don't want to."

I took a deep breath after I'd said all of this and walked over to the window looking into the garden at the back of the house. Suddenly all of the anger that I'd felt today built up again, I decided to take advantage of the fact that this could be my chance to get my point across.

"Also what the hell is with the mood swings?" I demanded whipping my body around so that I was able to face him and see how my words were settling with him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as if he was going to answer me; I prevented him from doing so.

"One minute you're snappy with me and the next you're being sweet and how you used to be and I just don't understand you! If anyone should be angry it should be me! I should be mad at you for leaving me unprotected; you're the reason I'm like this, the reason I couldn't live my life the way I wanted to." My voice rose and got louder as I spoke and struggled to keep my anger at bay so that I could say all that I wanted to.

Edward didn't seem to have the same tactics as I did and didn't feel like keeping his anger under control, he just unleashed it.

"Excuse me, I'm sure that at one point you were practically begging me change you into a vampire, you wanted this lifestyle; you wanted to live forever, you never spoke about lifestyle options with me." He yelled, ignoring the fact everyone downstairs could probably hear him loud and clear.

"I was begging; you're right and I did want to be a vampire," I whispered, my gaze glued to the floor. "But what's the point in living forever if you don't have someone to share it with?"

He made his way over to me slowly so that if I wanted to move before he became too close I was able to. "Bella..." He whispered sympathetically, I also thought that I caught traces of guilt in there somewhere too but ignored him and went on.

"I had other things that I wanted too you know; if I wouldn't have met you I would have gotten married and maybe thought about having kids." I admitted looking back up at him, still whispering but not meeting his eyes. "But now I can't physically have any children, I want a little baby so badly."

"Bella, love I wish.." He started but I cut him off straight away.

"Don't call me that." I snarled at him harshly, looking back to the window and into the garden.

"I wish I was there when this happened, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you; there are a lot of things that we need to discuss." He said gently. I wasn't even really listening to him because something caught my attention in the garden, a tall, tanned and muscular figure walked across the grass. The person looked upwards to the window I was currently looking out of with a huge grin on his face.

"Jake!" I shrieked excitedly.


	9. Chapter 7

**SORRY SORRY SORRRY SORRY SORRRRY! **

**Enjoy **

**Bella POV**

I whipped my head round to see Edward's furious expression; I smirked and pushed past him roughly and smiled when he staggered backwards.

"S'cuse me!" I said in a cheery voice as I shot down the stairs and ran into the living room. "Esme! Esme! "

Esme came out of the kitchen holding some polish and a dusting cloth with a smile on her face. Before I could say anything she started talking.

"Let him in Bella, I'll make him some food; make sure he takes those muddy boots off." She said, chuckling at my excited expression and squeal that escaped my mouth as I ran to hug her.

A stream of giggles escaped my mouth as I threw the door open and into Jacob's arms and started to giggle even louder as he swung me quickly from side to side. His warm skin felt amazing on my cold, hard skin and made me feel at home; I'd really missed him.

"Jakey!" I screamed.

"Oh Bells! Thank god I found you!" He said laughing and then sobering himself up to stick a stern facial expression on. It didn't fool me into thinking that he was mad at me though; I knew he was just happy to have found me. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me where you were going? You know we don't argue and then just take off, tell me where you're going next time!"

I sighed at his scolding tone, feeling like a child and a little humiliated knowing that Edward was now stood behind us after following me down the stairs and out of the house. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, becoming suddenly very interested in my feet and the ground that they were on top of.

"What are you doing here Bella? You promised you wouldn't do this to yourself." He said to me softly bringing my chin up so that I would meet his eyes and make me understand that he was concerned about me.

Jake was an amazing friend and had been there for me ever since I'd become a vampire, It was just a shame that he didn't get there quick enough to prevent me from becoming a vampire.

I don't regret becoming a vampire, our friendship probably wouldn't have existed if he wouldn't have had to support me while I was still a newborn. He had sacrificed so much for me and bore the marks of my many temper tantrums that I have had since being changed. He was now used to being bitten, scratched and having bones broken from me losing control of how hard I gripped him when we argued.

He was also used to me sobbing on his shoulder telling him how sorry I was after we'd made up and me bandaging his arm or whatever part of his body I had maimed. I knew that this wasn't necessary as his body repaired itself quite quickly when we'd fought, but it comforted me and made me feel better about the situation if he let me put some ointment on and bandage up his wounds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here, I didn't know that they were here, I wouldn't have stayed Jacob but I missed Alice _so_ much." I whispered in a soft voice.

Jake's brown eyes softened when he heard the tone of voice I'd been using and probably when he noticed the truth and vulnerability in my voice. He nodded and put his arms around me again and proceeded to rub his scorching palms up and down my arms in a soothing motion and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Alright sweetheart, it's alright."

Edward was still stood watching our display, his hands clenched dangerously tight at his sides and his jaw clenched making his delicious jaw line even more irresistible. His fiery bronze hair sticking out in all different directions and the nostrils on his perfectly straight nose were flaring and his amber coloured eyes were wild.

_Sexy Bastard. _

Suddenly his head whipped up and his face had a look of disbelief and bewilderment, his mouth dropped open and his body lost all of the tension it seemed to hold only seconds ago.

"_What?" _He asked, I heard a tone of confusion hidden in his questioning.

_Did I just say that out loud? _

I looked up to see Jacob's reaction but he seemed to be just giving Edward a questioning glance and then he started to speak but I cut him off.

"Jake, come inside?" I asked him with a soft smile. "I'll see if I can make you something if you go to the store and get some food for yourself."

"Sure thing Bells, Is that alright with... your hosts?" He asked hesitantly looking at Edward for confirmation.

I glanced over at Edward and met my eyes with his and silently begged him to let me look after Jacob. Edward stared back in response to my gaze, I saw his eyes softened fractionally and to my surprise he nodded and started to make his way back to the house.

"Thank-you Edward." I whispered softly.

EPOV

"Thank-you Edward." She whispered in a beautifully soft voice.

I stalked towards the house with them following close behind me and tried to hide the shudder that ran through my entire body when she said my name so softly and sweetly. I cursed myself for being stupid and letting her affect me, I couldn't let her see that I still cared.

I'm no good for her, not worthy of her; she wasn't mine.

BPOV

Jacob had just gotten back from the store with several bags of groceries and had set them on the kitchen table. I had started to get out the things that I needed if I was going to make Jacob his dinner.

His phone started to chime from the pocket in his shorts and he excused himself and made his way up to his bedroom the answer it.

I figured this would be the perfect moment to have a conversation with the rest of the residents in the house to make sure that Jacob being here wasn't going to be a problem.

"Hey, guys, would you please come into to the kitchen?" I asked them softly.

Immediately I heard movement from upstairs and heard several pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs, some faster than others. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Jasper made their way into the kitchen; Alice with a mischievous smile on her face which I chose to ignore.

"I just wanted to make sure that Jacob's being here was alright, I don't think that it'll be long before he leaves and it wouldn't be full time." I stated, I wasn't very confident in that the answer would be the one that I was hoping for, especially from Edward and Emmett.

"Bella, honey, you know Esme and I see you as a member of our family even if you don't yourself, we want you to be happy with us, hopefully if you settle in well enough then you'll want to stay with us permanently . " Carlisle spoke with a sweet and loving voice and made me feel so overwhelmed with happiness that I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

Next I looked to Alice and Jasper who simply nodded and smiled at me.

"We want you to be happy with us Bella, I want my best friend to live in the same house with me and I want to make things right between us, I want to take advantage of this second chance that I've been given with you. Jake looked after you all these years and made sure that you were following the right path in terms of your diet and made sure that you were able to restrain from your bloodlust's desire and live the kind of life that made you happy." Alice spoke passionately and I actually believed that she meant what she'd said about wanting me to be happy with them, living with the Cullen's was a tempting offer and something that I could easily subject myself to.

"Ditto!" Emmett said with a goofy grin on his face, earning an equally goofy one back from me.

I heard movement behind me and forgot that Edward was still here,; he looked uncomfortable and just nodded in agreement and left the room. This caused my smile that Emmett had put on my face to disappear.

Jacob came back down the stairs and into the living room, he registered all of us in the room and looked warily between us all.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked quietly. "I can leave if you-"

"No, Jacob," Esme said to him warmly. " We were just discussing your stay, make yourself at home while you're here, it is the least that we can do after all that you have done for Bella. You did a marvellous job of raising her from a newborn to the vampire that she is today and we can't thank you enough."

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, I love Bella, I couldn't just leave her to struggle by herself, I'm glad I was the one to help to look after her while she was a newborn. At least the wounds healed quickly when she did lose control and she had people support her." Jacob said respectfully to Esme, his views on vampires had greatly changed since I had become one of them. Vegetarians that is. "Thank-you for looking after Bella for the time that she has been here and thank-you for your hospitality, I only plan to trespass on your kindness for a couple of days if that would be alright?"

Carlisle and Esme nodded and the rest of the clan smiled, obviously unsure what to say.

"Alright then Bella, you better go and make something for our guest to eat! I'm sure he's famished." Carlisle chuckled as I nodded.

I lead Jacob into the kitchen my excitement taking over me, I turned to him and let out a delighted squeal and started to unpack the shopping that he'd brought back.

Piano music started to echo through the house as I began to cook the chicken for Jacob's dinner, Edward's music was the same as ever, the complicated compositions still sounded as though it would not be possible to have been played by only one set of hands and was still as breathtakingly beautiful as ever.

I seared the chicken and began to boil pasta and heat up the sauce that Jacob had brought back from the store while getting out a place mat and utensils for him to eat his meal with.

The food smelt absolutely foul to me and made me wonder why I had ever liked the things that I remember enjoying. As I plated up the boiling noodles and spooned the chicken and pasta sauce onto the plates for Jacob I got excited to see how he'd like his food and if I could still cook as well as I used to be able to.

I pushed the steaming bowl towards him and motioned for him to eat in a very enthusiastic way which apparently amused him as he started to gather pasta onto his fork along with some chicken and sauce.

He shovelled the mixture into his mouth and started chewing, suddenly his face scrunched up and he started to cough.

"Jesus Bella! How much salt did you put in that pasta?" He exclaimed with disgust on his face with his lips turned up in a wide smile. "Did you even cook the chicken? It's raw on the inside; you ass!" He exclaimed roaring with laughter.

I started to join in as he let his fork drop back into his plate and shook his head from side to side while still laughing. The piano music got suddenly louder, apparently trying to block out the sound of Jacob's boisterous laughter.

"Oh Isabella Black, what am I going to do with you?" He asked adding a couple more barking laughs.

The music suddenly stopped with as start and the sound of the piano bench scraping across the marble floor in the hallway caught mine and Jacob's attention and when we looked towards the door way, there was Edward Cullen with the most heartbreaking expression I had ever seen his gorgeous face wear.

"Isabella _Black?" _His tortured voice question, breaking on the sound of my new surname.


End file.
